An Unexpected Bath
by conway123
Summary: Ending up in a fountain after locking lips with the man who's trying to steal her throne should be the least of her worries... right? Or a spin on the fountain scene in the Princess Diaries 2. One-shot. CLACE


**Just a little oneshot that I've been itching to write for a while. It's inspired by the fountain scene in The Princess Diaries 2. I did use some of the dialogue from the scene, but I added some as well. I do not own The Princess Diaries nor do I own TMI. In this fic, Clary grew up in Idris, unlike in The Princess Diaries movies where Mia found out she was a princess.**

The princess Clarissa Fairchild strolled through the garden party her mother had arranged. The high nobility families of Idris had been invited to attend, most of whom Clary had been forced to exchange polite conversation with. She asked endless nobles about the state of their properties, listening to the endless concerns of not having enough land. There were a few nobles who she did like, however, and she asked them how their grandchildren were, and what they were up too. Even so, she was growing increasingly bored. The sun was at its peak now and light shone down, seeming to make her hair appear as though it was on fire. She tried desperately to find Isabelle or Simon, though she knew after a while it was no use.

 _Probably off making out somewhere_ , she concluded.

She was happy Izzy and Simon had each other. If she couldn't marry for love, she was glad that they could.

 _It was either marry in thirty days or give up the throne to whoever was next in line_ , she thought bitterly, remembering the conclusion the Clave had come up with. It was a rather old time law, yet it was still the law.

 _The law is hard, but it is the law._ She rolled her eyes at the mantra that had been forced into her brain since birth. It was a load of rubbish if you asked her...

She found her eyes wandering to her fiancé, Nicholas Alderheart. His family was one of the higher nobility, after the Lightwoods and the Herondales but before the Lovelaces. She may have been forced into an arranged marriage, though she didn't doubt that she couldn't love him... in time.

She let out a sigh of relief when she realized Izzy and Simon had made their appearance, engrossed in the variety of food at the appetizer table.

"Hey, Clare," Izzy grinned widely when the princess was close, looping her arm though Clary's. "Did you happen to see who is here?"

Izzy swiveled them both around so that they were facing the direction of the party, and nodded her head into the crowd.

"Who?"

"The king wannabe with Lady Kaelie," Isabelle said, a slight annoyance in her voice, no doubt directed towards her brother. It wasn't long before she knew who Izzy was mentioning.

Jace Herondale made his way towards the party, with a girl hooked on his arm. His hair glowed gold in the sunlight and Clary couldn't shush her mind thinking how good he looked in a suit. She quickly dismissed the betraying thought. Even from here Clary could see that the girl he was with laughed at his jokes a little too loudly and her dress was a little too revealing.

Jace wasn't actually Izzy's brother, but the Lightwoods had practically adopted them as one of their own. Clary had known him her whole life, him always around when Izzy and Alec visited, which was basically ever other week growing up. She had never been too fond of Jace, she had to admit, and she had a sneaking suspicion he wasn't too eager about her either. Jace Herondale was an infamous bastard, had she ever met one.

"Is that... is she his girlfriend?" Clary asked, trying to keep her voice normal as a lump started to rise. She couldn't think for the life of her why there was one forming...

"Lord Jace doesn't have girlfriends. Only dates," Simon rolled his eyes as he made his way up to them. "You should know that by now."

"Do you speak to him much?" Izzy asked, trying to be nonchalant, though Clary had a sneaking suspicion that corks were spinning in that beautiful mind of hers.

Jace had been living at the palace with her and her mother ever since Stephen Herondale declared his son was better fit to rule Idris. It angered her when he had arrived, and she'd stomped on his foot with a three inch heel. Izzy's brother be damned.

While Clary glared at Jace and his lady friend, Izzy couldn't help but wear a knowing smile. Of course, she knew that the two did speak. Her best friend and brother had been caught in a closet together once after all... She was aware of her brothers feelings for her best friend, despite either of them knowing it themselves.

"We... acknowledge each other," Clary made a face at Isabelle and the three friends laughed.

Suddenly a wash of emotion came over her that Clary couldn't explain. She found herself saying her goodbyes to her friends and calling out for Nicholas, her fiance.

"Yes, Clary, coming!" he responded immediately, breaking off conversation with Izzy's other brother, Alec and the ever so glittery Magnus Bane, appearing at her side in record time. He motioned his camera for Clary to see, "it's ready to go."

She hooked her arm through his and guided him in the direction of Jace and Kaelie. "Great. Let's go this way."

"Are you enjoying the party?" He asked politely. He was always so polite. Maybe sometimes too polite.

"It's a little tiring," she confessed.

"You've done very well, Clary. Very charming."

Clary forced herself to smile. "Why, thank you." She cringed at how formal and hostile she sounded.

Nic suddenly whipped out his camera, looking through the lens and instructing her to stop where she was.

"The lighting is perfect, hold on," he tells her, snapping pictures of her laughing at his eagerness.

"Stop..." she laughed playfully.

"Please just one more!"

"No more pictures," she said. She was glad that the hostility was gone. She did want to enjoy her time with Nic. She lifted her fan to her face and noticed that two people were trying to walk past.

"I'm very flattered, truly." She moved her fan to cover the lense of the camera just as the couple came by. Nicholas seemed then to realize the others and turned his attention off photography. He extended his hand to Lady Kaelie, "I'm Nicholas Alderheart."

"Oh, hello," she fluttered her eyelids flirtatiously, "I'm Kaelie Whitewillow, Lady Kaelie will do though."

"Kaelie and I were just discussing her latest achievement," Jace said, flashing her that smirk she had become accustomed to over the years. She wanted to slap it off his stupid face, or recently, kiss it... she shook her head. The sun was way too hot today, it was making her delusional.

Kaelie's cheeks tinted red, and she placed her dainty hand on his arm. "Jace, please."

"Why not brag about you? You're an amazing woman!"

Clary gritted her teeth before responding, "maybe not everyone has as big an ego as you. Have you ever wondered that?"

It was meant to be an insult, though at her comment his smirk seemed to grow. He put his hand against his heart in mock offense, "Now, Clarissa. It seems that someone's a little snappy today."

"You know," she blurted, interrupting his cocky speech. "Jace, that Nicholas has a PhD in anthropology. Do you have a PhD?" She knew fully well he didn't. Her smug expression lasted about a second before his mouth opened once more.

"A PhD, how fascinating!" He said, faking enthusiasm. "Well, Kaelie-"

"I'm sorry, Jace, but Kaelie was actually trying to say something before you so rudely interrupted. Yes, Lady Kaelie?"

Kaelie let out a slightly frustrated huff before turning to Nicholas.

"Would you mind accompanying me to get a drink. For one, I'm parched and it seems like this is turning into a 'my horse is bigger than your horse' argument."

Nicholas seemed to sigh with relief. "Yes, of course." He gave Clary a quick peck on the cheek before taking Kaelie's arm, "excuse me."

Clary glared at Jace once their dates were out of sight. Her eyes double crossed her as they explored his features. From his beautiful blonde hair, to the stunningly gold eyes that left her breathless every time. There was barely a silence before he spoke again.

"Fantastic party you have here," he started. She wasn't sure if he was being genuine or not. Knowing Jace though, she assumed it was the latter.

"Yes, it is. Thank you," she responded politely, her etiquette training getting the best of her.

"You two make a lovely couple," he said, referring to Nicholas.

"Yes, we do."

"It's a shame you aren't attracted to him," Jace had said it so casually that it had almost slipped past her. Almost.

"Yes, it is..." it had registered soon enough in her brain and before she could respond, she saw him amble towards the hedge maze.

"You, get back here!" She nearly shouted, granting her a few confused looks as she chased after him into the maze.

"You can't just say something like that and walk away," she whispered accusingly. She looked over her shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed before turning back to the smug devil that somehow passed as a noble. "I will have you know that I am very attracted to Nicholas."

She almost cringed at the unconvincing tone in her voice, and almost again when she noticed Jace had picked up on it.

"Well obviously," he said sarcastically.

Clary scoffed and glared up at his smirking face. He was much taller than her, so she had to crane her neck up to look at him. She had to admit, being short definitely had it's downsides.

"I am," she defended, deliberating further when she could tell he still wasn't convinced. "He's...we are perfect for each other. He understands me-"

"He understand you? Wow, what passion," he chuckled low, sarcasm always laced into his words. His eyes seemed to soften ever so slightly and he brushed a piece of fallen fiery hair behind her ear, almost subconsciously. His voice was quieter and hinted something else, "but I didn't hear you mention love."

It took Clary a moment to regain her posture. The places where his finger trailed against her skin still burned. She scoffed once more. "You are so jealous."She turned to walk around the fountain, hearing footsteps follow.

"Why would I be jealous of Nicholas?" Jace's sarcastic voice had once returned and Clary was starting to doubt it had ever left. "He's got to spend the rest of his life...married to you."

Jaw tightened and eyes twitching, Clary whipped around and did the first thing that came to mind; whack him with her closed fan.

Her fan collided against his shoulder in a loud smack as she spat out, "I loathe you."

Clary gasped as Jace returned the favor, smacking his newspaper against her own shoulder. "I loathe you," he retorted.

Clary took a step forward so that her face was inches from his. She could fell his breath against her skin as she retaliated, "I loathe you first!"

It was then Clary realized the proximity of their faces. As if on instinct, she glanced at his lips. Before she could react any further, his hand came to the back of her head and his lips were on hers. She hesitated for a moment before she completely lost her sense, the only thing on her mind was how soft his lips were. She found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. Tingles ran across her skin as he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. The way his body felt against hers satisfied her deeply, and she found herself praying that he'd never let go.

Her eyes widened then, her mind how grasping that her body had betrayed her. She broke off from him, stunned at what had just happened.

"What, what are you doing?" she gasped for breath. She became more angered when his widened into a smirk at her response. "What is wrong with you? You can't just go around kissing people. Particularly engaged people!"

She pointed her finger at him warningly and turned away, heels clicking the ground as she marched around the circumference of the fountain. Her full intent was to put as much distance as she could between herself and Jace Herondale.

"You enjoyed it," he said smugly, trailing after her. "Want to kiss again."

"Well I..no, just stop trying to confuse me," she warned, almost begged him. She continued on her path, still winded from everything that had transpired between them.

"What's confusing about a kiss?"

She stopped abruptly, shoving her fan at his chest so he was a safe distance away from her. "You're just trying to make me like you so that I won't marry Nicholas and then you can take the crown!"

She gasped as his arms grabbed at her waist, tugging her close once more.

"Maybe... or maybe I just like kissing you," his golden eyes gleamed in the sunlight, catching Clary off guard. Her breath hitched at his smile, her fingers itching to draw him. She mentally slapped herself. One wasn't supposed to have thoughts like these to someone who weren't their fiancé.

"You stay away from me," she shoved him before loosing her balance. She let out a screech as she tumbled backwards into the fountain, Jace toppling after her.

She gasped, the lukewarm water soaking her. She wiped her eyes furiously and swam away when Jace attempted to grasp her wrist.

"You know what? I have an idea," she declared angrily. "I have a great idea. Why don't you go underwater, and I'll count to a million!"

"Be careful...Clary," she heard him warn as she stood suddenly. The fabric of her dress clung to her uncomfortably and the breeze chilled her. She made it a point to noticeably huff and she stalked off, not looking back.

She caught eyes with Izzy, who looked puzzled and wide eyed, almost definitely seeing the princess enter the maze with non other than Herondale himself. The look Clary gave told her to drop it for now.

 _Come to my room later,_ she mouthed. She knew Izzy had understood when she gave a faint nod, before returning back to her polite conversation with Aline Penhallow.

Conversation stopped as Queen Jocelyn took in the sight of her daughter, shoulders tense from being drenched in water.

"Do I want to know, Clarissa?" the queen inquired, leaning in as not to humiliate her more.

"I don't think so," Clary muttered, stomping her heels as she brushed past her mother and Nicholas. She made her way up the stairs to the castle and huffed in memory of what just occurred.

She vaguely heard Nicholas say that he'd join her shortly but she couldn't bring herself to respond. Her face burned to the same shade as her hair. As she made her way to her chambers, all she could do so was try to ignore the pitter patter of her thumping heart, and the tingling sensation Jace's lips had left on hers.

 **And that's a wrap! I hope you liked it. I was hesitant to write this at first because I was scared I wouldn't do the characters justice but I think it turned out okay in the end. If there's any other scenes from the movie that you want me to turn into Clace, let me know!**


End file.
